<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t feed your baby Ben &amp; Jerry by lineeelin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648446">Don’t feed your baby Ben &amp; Jerry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin'>lineeelin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey’s Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I never tag anyways, addie and mer are lovers, tbh who even uses tags in fanfics?, this makes no sense with the timeline, yeah well Derek is nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison and Meredith have been in a relationship for about a year now and Meredith wants more. But she doesn’t know how her partner feels. Turns out they wanted the same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t feed your baby Ben &amp; Jerry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uhhh! I. Am. So. Done! With charts!” The blonde complained as she walked through the front door.</p><p>“Not a great day I take it?” She laughed at the girl’s clearly emotional state.</p><p>“No no no! It was great! I did a craniotomy with Shepherd, had a long break for napping with my girlfriend and all my interns did exactly what I said.” She spoke with sarcasm.</p><p>“Ooo a girlfriend? Do I get to meet her?” The other woman asked and played along with the story.</p><p>“Yeah she is this beautiful, tall and caring woman. A lot like you actually.” Meredith smiled and walked closer to the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Does your girlfriend make you dinner?” Meredith’s expression was priceless, the glitter in her eyes, smile on her lips and her heart beating faster.</p><p>“You made me dinner?” </p><p>“And dessert!” Addison revealed with the same amazed look you use when talking to children.</p><p>“Oh let’s eat then, I can’t wait for the desert.” She said with a smirk on her lips making her girlfriend smile.</p><p>“No Meredith! Actual dessert! There are two beautiful Ben &amp; Jerrys in the freezer. I was thinking we could put up some led lights, put on a tv show and eat ice cream.” She admitted and felt a little bad as Meredith’s plans were completely different.</p><p>“That is even better. I have something I want to talk to you about over dinner.” Meredith gestured her hand towards the table in an overly dramatic way. </p><p>They both laughed and made the table ready for dinner.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p>“Hey so what did you want to talk about?” The taller woman asked her extremely nervous girlfriend.</p><p>“No it’s probably too early anyways, forget I said anything we can have this conversation in a year or two.” The words spat out from her lips. This was obviously serious.</p><p>“Mer babe calm down.” She did as told, took a few breaths, still as anxious as before.</p><p>“Now tell me, what is it you want.” Addison asked lovingly with those lovely eyes, lovely lips, lovely voice. Damn it, she was really in love with her girlfriend.</p><p>“A baby.” She mumbled, not loud enough for Addison to hear.</p><p>“What? Mer talk a little louder.” She laughed that loving laugh and Meredith stared her beloved right in the eyes. In that way that you don’t usually do, the way that you save for really special moments. The way that easily becomes too much of it’s not the right time. </p><p>“A baby. I want a baby and I know that it has only been a year and that we should probably take it slow, I don’t know propose, get married and live our lives before we go there but I just want a kid. To raise a child with you and I want to do it as soon as possible.” </p><p>“Yes.” Addison simply stated with her eyes longing for that same future.</p><p>“And I understand that you don’t want to but I just needed to get it off my chest.” She continued her rant and Addison couldn’t help but imagine the outcome when their kid would take their first steps, their first word, first day of school and day of graduation.</p><p>“Meredith!” The blonde stopped, scared to death of that tone. She was prepared to be met with an angry Addison, maybe confused or even scared Addison. What she didn’t plan on was seeing an excited Addison.</p><p>“I want a child with you Meredith.” </p><p>••••••••••</p><p>The couple had just started talking about options. IVF, adoption fostering and so on. Meredith really wanted to see her beautiful girlfriend pregnant but she wasn’t sure what said girlfriend wanted. </p><p>“Hey so I was thinking, what about sperm donor?” She proposed her thoughts as they were eating lunch outside of the hospital as it was still a decent weather outside. </p><p>“You think?” Addison’s face lit up and that's when Meredith knew how their first child would come to the world. </p><p>“Let’s do it.” Both of them haven’t stopped smiling recently but today brought a whole new shade of happiness to their lips. </p><p>“Hey guys! Just so you know, the new interns are watching you.” It was Callie that approached the table, struggling with her own sexuality, something about this new girl Arizona. </p><p>“How they haven’t figured it out yet is just incredible.” Meredith expressed, all three of them laughed for a good minute about different ways that the interns could’ve found Meredith and Addison in extremely private moments and still not figuring it out.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p>Addison woke up and ran straight away from the bed to reach the toilet in time. Meredith ran after, ready to help her sick lover.</p><p>Meredith pulled back Addison’s hair and ran her hand over the other woman’s back. Showing to her that she will be there whenever and whatever. </p><p>“Meredith?” Addison’s tired and raspy voice called out for the blonde.</p><p>“I’m here Addie, I’m here.” Addison grabbed a couple of squares from the toilet roll to wipe around her lips, just in case. Addison closed the lid and flushed, sat down and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. “That’s the fourth morning in a row.” The realization hit Meredith like a train and the smile represented the happiness of what was in front of them.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p>“...six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Addison there are ten toes and ten fingers!” Meredith said which calmed her nerves a little.</p><p>“Yes your baby is alright. Do you want to know if it’s a girl or a boy?” The doctor asked them both.</p><p>“Yeah why not?” Meredith answered and looked at Addison for approval on the decision. She just nodded with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“You are having-“</p><p>“A girl.” Said Meredith as she saw the screen once again.</p><p>“Sure you want to specialize in general? Maybe you should join me in the Vagina Squad?” The blonde just laughed at her girlfriend.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p>“Hey Meredith you are off today why are you here?” Asked Cristina when she saw her friend walking out of the elevator. Meredith just smiled and Addison stepped out after her girlfriend, a hand on her giant belly.</p><p>“It’s time?”</p><p>“Oh it’s time alright.” Addison laughed through the pain of another contraction. “Let’s get this baby out.” Meredith grabbed the nearest wheelchair and pushed her lover towards delivery.</p><p>••••••••••</p><p>“She is so beautiful Addie, she has your eyes.” Meredith calmly pointed out the obvious as they all lay in Addison’s extremely small hospital bed. Addison leaning her head on Meredith’s shoulder, their daughter in the younger’s arms.</p><p>“Yeah, Chloe really is beautiful.” Addison hummed and smiled looking down at their daughter.</p><p>“What do you say? Want to go and get something to eat?” </p><p>••••••••••</p><p>Addison and Meredith sat in the cafeteria, looking happier than ever with little Chloe in Meredith’s arms. </p><p>“She finally got out? After 36 hours of delivery?” Derek sat down and smiled at the three of them.</p><p>“Uggh don’t remind me, it was hell.” Addison couldn’t help but grin as she said that. It didn’t matter how much it had hurt or how long it lasted, she had their baby and that was what was important. </p><p>“Hey Derek, we kinda wanted to ask you if you would want to be Chloe’s godfather?” Meredith said, not entirely sure of the situation. </p><p>“Me? Really?” He laughed, it wasn’t a denial, more like a confirmation that they weren’t messing with him. </p><p>“Yeah, we have both been loved by you, it may not have worked out in the end but you’re our friend and we trust you.”</p><p>“Yeah definitely. She has to have a cool uncle anyways, someone to scare the boys away.” He said, smiling that dreamy smile.</p><p>“Hey I can be scary!” Addison claimed and made a face that usually scared away interns.</p><p>“I know Addison, I’m just messing with you.” He said before saying his goodbyes and walked away to his craniotomy.</p><p>“Oh god she is going to date.” Meredith said and slammed her head on the table. </p><p>“Hey we don’t know that.” Addison saw Meredith’s interns lurking around the corner. She tapped on Meredith’s shoulder and pointed towards them.</p><p>“Oh gosh I don’t get one day with my girlfriend because of their existence.” She complained but stared at them.</p><p>“Hey guys either come up and say what you want or walk away.” Addison yelled at the younger doctors.</p><p>“Hey Dr. Grey I thought you were off for the day?” One of them said. “Yeah we have Callie and she put us all on discharge.” Said the other. “When are you coming back?” Said the third.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a week or two when I have had some time with my family.” The interns were confused until they put it all together. </p><p>“You and Dr. Montgomery?” One of them said and was punched in the side by another’s elbow.</p><p>“Yes? Addison is my girlfriend and I would really love to spend some family with our daughter so if you could just go and do discharge that would be nice.” She really did try to keep her voice down but she was so tired of her interns.</p><p>“Wait, shouldn’t you be studying for your intern test anyways?” She asked them curiously.</p><p>“Ehhm no we took them last Monday.” Meredith was stunned, had she really been so busy that she didn’t notice their big test. </p><p>“Well did you all pass?” She had to know now.</p><p>“Yeah we think so.” </p><p>••••••••••</p><p>“ADDISON!!!” She heard her name being shouted from the kitchen and ran straight over from their bedroom to see their stove on fire.</p><p>“Oh my god Meredith how?” She grabbed the lid and threw it on the pan.</p><p>“What did you try to make?” Addison asked, very interested in what her girlfriend had put on fire.</p><p>“Pasta…” Addison looked at the remaining pasta that was burnt and stuck to the pan.</p><p>“Let’s just order some pizza.” She said and kissed her shorter girlfriend on her temples. Meredith stayed in the embrace for a while before she walked to get her phone and called the food delivery.</p><p>“Don’t feed our baby Ben &amp; Jerry Addie!” </p><p>••••••••••</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>